A second chance of happiness
by charlotte3588
Summary: Kate and Caroline and their relationship from the beginning.. With a few changes of how id have liked to happen and filling in the missing bits.. All characters belong Sally wainwright/bbc. This is my first in about three years but couldn't resist as I have been addicted to the fics on her about the lath tango so thought I'd have a go! Comments very welcome... I hope you enjoy xx


Caroline bent over the desk in her office, letting out a large sigh it had been a long day and an even longer week.  
John had been a total prick turning up drunk most evening hurling abuse although he seemed to forget he was the philandering one and the reason to their problems. She had always been the dutiful wife who had gone with the flow getting on with whatever life through their way always the strong one. She had always been the mother and the father Johns only contribution was disruption and paying the occasional bill. Really looking back she wondered why she had allowed herself to become so bogged down by it all! She didn't need him other than for the conception of her two beautiful boys who had made the mundane miserable existence in her marriage worth it.

She had never done anything for herself always others came first it was for her mother she chose John it was his decision to start a family, his ambition to be a writer than led her to Sulgrave as she now was responsible to up holding the lifestyle they had all become accustomed to now he'd changed his career path. It was all for the boys the smiling when she felt like tears and so alone so deeply unhappy, for the boys shed stayed with he had thrown it all in her face all the hard work of ,making there marriage work sleeping with that drunken very uncharming boring women.  
She was lost in her thoughts as she reassembled the papers on her desk, unaware of the eyes upon her from the door, a small cough made her swim back to reality as she turned to see who had interrupted her inner thoughts.  
She couldn't help but let a small smile flicker over her face as she saw the beautiful face smiling back at her, a sight for saw eyes she had noticed more and more how she had become transfixed with this beauty over the last few weeks. Surprised anything could make her smile at the moment but just her presence made her feel warm reminded her she was still confused her greatly she had assumed her feelings were because somebody had taken time to notice her for no other reasons than to be friendly. But the more time she spent with her the more she was unsure of her growing feelings once upon a time shed felt something similar but now ... had it always been there did she even know herself anymore that she had pretended to be something she wasn't for so long she had forgot and this special person was awakening every fibre of her being?

She smiled again "kate" she spoke softly "can I help you with anything"  
Kate stepped into the room taking in Caroline's beautiful face the dimples that formed in her cheeks when she smiled the small flush that spread over her cheeks moving her gaze down to her neck and towards the bosom of her body where her shirt gapped slightly, letting her eyes travel down her shapely legs in those breathe caught in her throat she had never seen anyone so desirable her whole body tingled she wanted to move closer she could feel the pull so strong.

"um I just wondered if you were ok you seemed ... not your self today well for a while and I was concerned wondered if u fancied a drink I've had a rubbish week maybe we could share our stresses over a bottle of wine or two?"  
She took a breath maybe this was a bad Idea she thought she knew she was married and straight why was she putting herself in a position to get hurt she knew this could never go anywhere... yet something had niggled at her she had noticed Caroline gaze when she walked by and in the staff room something was pulling her in.. this women was intoxicating her senses.  
Caroline took a breath she shouldnt she had the boys to fed and john to deal with when she got home why had she let him come back to stay at hers there was bound to be drama just what she needed. She looked at the papers on her desk she had enough paperwork to do without having to sort it all back in the correct order before embarking on trying to sieve through it..

Logically her workload and everything else was telling her to say no she didn't want to confuse the boundaries of employer and employee and yet, looking into Kate's caring beautiful face she felt as though the barrier had already been crossed shed seen through her fake smile, she had come to extend the hand of friendship and she needed stepped closer into the room Caroline took a breath..yep there was that too she was fully aware her body tingled almost ached to bridge the gap between them to be close to couldnt deny sh was besotted with this stunning women who stood before her but no she couldnt be and if she was she must not be..  
"yes ?"  
Shit what did u do that for Caroline the words had escaped her lips almost on impulse without thinking.  
"great yeah illI'll meet u at the pub in fifteen I'll drop my car home so can drink"

"ok sounds good the Camden arms?"  
"perfect"  
kate smiled yes you are just that Dr Elliot "PERFECT" she though as she turned around and left the office.  
caroline sat down her heart calm down its just a friendly drink you are allowed to have friends to have a life it's ok.. she muttered to herself getting her phone out to text william plans and walked to the office door picked up her things and locked it behind her.


End file.
